In order to obtain a folded box for packaging by using a plate-shaped element that is a paper plate or a black in a general packaging machine, the plate-shaped element is carried via several stations and undergoes a process of being folded or pasted.
An embodiment of such a plate-shaped element having a nick 6 is illustrated in FIG. 5.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, a partially cut flap is formed in the plate-shaped element according to the form of the packaging state, and opposite ends of the cutting line of the flap are partially connected to a plate surface of the plate-shaped element by the nick 6.
In particular, when a specific plate-shaped element that is folded along the cutting line for forming a box is cut, it is useful to connect opposite ends of the cutting line of at least some flaps to the plate surface of the plate-shaped element such that the plate-shaped elements are not bonded to each other.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, the nicks 6 may be spaced apart from each other along the cutting line of the flap, and the nick 6 has to be broken before an operation of folding the plate-shaped element is performed when the nick 6 is introduced into a process of folding and pasting the plate-shaped element.
Meanwhile, as a prior technology of a device for breaking the nick, a device for breaking a nick connecting two edges of a cutting line is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0390559.
As disclosed in the prior technology, the conventional device for breaking a nick has a structure in which a parallel shaft is coupled onto a planar path of a blank as a plate-shaped element to be rotatable and a tool support part that causes a shear force between adjacent edges of a cutting line such that the nick of the blank is broken is coupled to the parallel shaft to be rotatable. A tool that breaks the nick while rotating along a rotation locus of the tool support part is disposed at an outer periphery of the tool support part.
However, in the conventional device for breaking a nick, because the length and the transfer speed of the blank that is a plate-shaped element that moves on the planar path and the rotational speed of the parallel shaft have to be adjusted to break a nick that is a plate-shaped element as the tool support part that breaks the nick is coupled to a parallel shaft to be rotatable, the control of the device is complex and the overall structure of the device is also complex.
Further, in the conventional device for breaking a nick, the tool support part that breaks a nick according to the length of the blank and the form of the nick formed in the blank has to be replaced, productivity deteriorates.
(Prior patent document 1) Korean Patent No. 10-0390559 (entitled: Device for Breaking Nick Connecting Two Edges of Cutting Line, Published on Jun. 26, 2003)